MY WITCH 18: The Serpent's Secrets
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: WxC A joint-party is being thrown to celebrate the birthdays of Irma, and in ten days Taranee's, but Cedric knows not to waste valuable information which he has received from Elyon the night before..
1. Chapter 1

_..."Tha.. Parakaló.."_

_"Parakaló, Caleb?" The voice vibrated across his skin and Caleb shivered as Will pressed her lips against the nape of his neck. She was smiling on him; laughing as she tried to keep herself serious. In the moment. "Are you insulting me?"_

_"Always." Caleb pulled her back then, forcing his lips against her grin and swallowing her light-hearted laugh that followed. She'd refused to close her eyes until the last second, but Caleb was more glad for it; warmth fueling him on from her eyes, which seemed to drown the situation in slight amusement. He relished in that fact. "Thélo na meíno edó gia pánta."..._

Caleb sat straight, panting slightly. "Forever..?"

Then it hit him - well actually it had been the night before that things had hit him, and then.. Will.. Had it been a dream? He vaguely recalled being driven by someone, then laughing too hard when Will had offered to help him to bed..

"Rrrggh!" Caleb groaned, the headache was barely existent, but Will was very very real and having had dreamt about her throughout the night meant he had no idea what was real and what was best left unsaid. He truly hoped he hadn't asked her to stay forever.. But that had been in Escanor.. "Oh, please kill me."

**...**

"Good morning Heatherfield, Mr Giggles is awake!" Will announced in her best radio voice as Caleb slogged into Hay Lin's kitchen, one hand perpetually clasped against his head, and Hay Lin almost felt sorry for him. "What's your poison?"

"Huh?" Caleb stared blankly at Will, his face slightly puffy from sleeping so long, and Hay Lin watched the plight over her cheerios, stunned by what Will had just said.. Did she just offer..

"What do you want for breakfast?" Will had offered to make Caleb breakfast. Will. Caleb. Hay Lin shoved a spoonful into her mouth and smiled as Caleb's brow furrowed and raised; not sure if he was more surprised or suspicious. It wasn't so much of a surprise to her though; Will had arrived all of seven in the morning, all but asking to check his pulse, and Hay Lin probably would've too. Caleb had given them a scare, and Will was the one who'd had to stay calm and figure out what to do, all in the space of a few seconds after he'd hit the ground.

Caleb seemed to consider Will's seriousness, or maybe he was stuck staring at her face while he tried to concentrate on staying on two legs; he looked like he could collapse again at any second. But he proved her wrong, managing to walk over, and slip into a chair across from her, "Uh, I usually just have-" He jerked up, his eyes widening and for a split moment Hay Lin believed he was going to be sick. "..Just water."

"Ooh, okay.." Will was babying him, and quite frankly Hay Lin would expect her to be embarrassed, though perhaps, Hay Lin wondered, she and her bowl of cheerios had been forgotten as Will pushed a large glass of water in front of the rebel leader. Perhaps Will was making a show out of being the one to look after Caleb to make a point, considering it usually went the other way round. Hay Lin didn't know, and frankly didn't care particularly, as she pushed away her emptied bowl and slipped from the room, Will nervously rattling on with a smile plastered across her face, "And Vathek said he'd take care of th.."

**...**

Lord Cedric let his fingers run through his hair as he pulled back his blond hair into a long pony-tail. It wasn't until about half-nine that Elyon had left, resistant at that as well. She'd cried about her boyfriend first; cried about her friends. She'd said how Cornelia had seemed so off last night and how she thought it was because Will had spent the whole night with 'his boy Cornelia really likes'. Caleb. Now that was interesting. But what made him more excited was the spiteful words Elyon spat out, that not only had Will and Caleb not been with the girls when she'd seen them last, but she even _'bet Caleb asks Will to the party'. _Irma and Taranee's. Water and Fire. That was tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Tha.. Parakaló.. - <strong>Will.. Please..

**Thélo na meíno edó gia pánta - **I want you to stay here forever.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you sleep here?" Caleb looked up to Will, who smiled in a far too familiar way, not looking at him, but listening; watching her own finger glide around the rim of her cup, making the faintest humming noise as it did so.

She stopped and the room seemed to fill with silence, he wondered if she really felt as comfortable as she looked, while he was stuck feeling terribly awkward. "No.. Though I'm quite sure you thought I would be when I took you to your room.."

"Oh. Sorry if I said anything.."

Her smile cracked wider again and he found himself looking into his glass of clear substance, to the table below. "No, you were mostly just laughing and stuff.." Mr Giggles. That's what she'd meant. He chanced a look at her and felt his ears go hot as he realized she was already looking at him. A solid gaze from tree to leaf. Curious emerald to the calm burnt sienna. Brown eyes to green and back again. "You don't have to be embarrassed; I know that you were talking rubbish because of the Codeine. Most of it made a slightly askew amount of sence actuall-"

"I'm not embarressed I.." He didn't know what to say. It could be used against him if he'd been caught between dream and reality. Dreams meant nothing to him and in reality he didn't want her to be so inappropriate.. He had to stop her. He needed her to think it was all a joke; fake. That he didn't want her. And they all thought he was most fond of someone else anyway.. "I thought I'd spent the end of last night with Gaea."

**...**

"You thought you could hide from me, old friend." Vathek froze mid-step. He'd managed to go into hiding until there was another portal and had made it back to Meridian. He'd thought he'd been safe.

"Cedric." Vathek turned slowly; purposefully to his death, but Cedric was in human form. It would only be more humiliating this way, as for a thin man, Cedric still honed a severe refuge of strength in human form. Anyone would think he ought to be bulky. _'Nevermind'_, Vathek thought, _'Too late to turn back now.' _He bowed low, mockingly, "My Lord."

"Stand up Vathek, I have a proposal. One through chance to redeem yourself under Phobos." Vathek's brow furrowed. _'Interesting..'_

**...**

"Oh, sure.. Like hallucinations? I mean, of course you were; duh, you gave me like six compliments during the ride back here!" Will knew she was over addressing it, but she felt a twinge of remorse to find out that he'd thought every joke was coming from her current opposition's lips. That he might have thought of Cornelia when he'd said she looked nice smiling.. She'd actually thought he was trying to be friendly and it had all been a misunderstanding. He was just flirting with his not-quite-crush while half-zoned on the strongest drugs they had in the first aid room.

He let his glass hit the table with a loud clunk after a miniscule sip of water, and she held back the urge to tell him that he'd be better drinking it in big gulps. "Will.. I'm sorry, I just.. You are a very good friend to have stayed."

Friend. So he was being nice. She'd never been quite sure where she stood with the rebel leader and constantly heard him easily coming out with _'what friends are for' _to the others, but it was nice to clear it up. It was good to be his friend.. Not just some helper-girl who transformed his newest recruits for him. "How could I not. The girls all had curfews and we couldn't exactly just leave you there, with a monster and.. Well another two monsters, but Vathek and Blunk shouldn't really count.."

"What happened?" His eyes were penetrating her for answers and she knew he was probably used to sleeping off an injury, then calling it a new day, but she couldn't help feel a little offended that he couldn't just assume she'd done the right thing. He had to ask so urgently.

"Look, Vathek and Blunk took care of the thing, and _I _had to carry you outside, wait for the girl's to get a paramedic, then I had to sit there for hours while you zoomed in and out of conciousness! What the hell were you thinking, trying to fight like that! You should've gone home; should've left! You can not yell at me for carelessness, then collapse on the scene whilst fighting!"

The cup lost balance when he put it down wrong, and Caleb tried to catch it, but it rolled off the table and smashed on the floor; a mix of glass and water. He stood, looking at her with wide eyes that made her want to squeeze hers closed and forget, but she hadn't been out of line. She hadn't screamed of yelled, maybe raising her voice, but appropriatly so. She held her ground. His voice faultered before he did. "I'm sorry.. Will."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm not happy with this, but it'll have to do.. I never really thought of Irma as the type to be all 'me me me' at her birthday, not if she thought someone else was looking 'rough'..

* * *

><p>"Oh, well hello," Irma smiled as Will looked up from the doorstep. "You will be joining in with the decorations, no?"<p>

"Happy birthday..!" It was said half-heartedly, but Irma smiled anyway as Will trudged past her to create the party of the year. Apparently the fact that Will's was here would only make this one bigger. Irma smiled at Will fondly; the poor girl looked shattered and Irma could even forgive the lack of birthday hug.

"Well, my be-A-utiful hostesses, I hope you are ready to edure hours of heavy bass and a following week of praise from our fellow class-mates." Irma grinned as Hay Lin insantly flew back in a running jump to give her several more birthday hugs and pretend to plant hundreds of embarrassing birthday kisses on the very top of her head as her father had been doing when the Chinese girl had arrived. "This is going to be KICK ASS!"

"Oh yay. And yet again_ I've_ been brought into this." Taranee rolled her eyes as Irma was forced to the ground by Hay Lin's attack; sliding down the wall. "I should not have to put up with you Irma, nevermind this 'party-feva' crap."

"Again?" Will crouched at a box, pulling out several bags of balloons and giving Taranee a shy smile. Irma frowned as she watched the broken segments of veiw, whilst trying to push the over-excited Hay Lin away.

"HAY LIN, QUIT RAPING ME!" Irma grinned as Hay Lin stepped back, pretending to be appalled at Irma's fake-anger. Irma recalled Cornelia's fourteenth, and to tell the truth the girl's thirteenth too, and crossed her arms; snootily throwing her head back as the blonde had once done. "I'm thirteen now. I'm far too old for this childishness."

"Oh, shut. Up." Cornelia's arms fell over her chest in a similar way to Irma's and she also turned her nose up. With grins on their faces, the three remaining others joined Irma in Cornelia's position - echoing each other as they spoke in usion.

"OH. SHUT. UP." Cornelia rolled her eyes and the others followed suit; Irma could see a bright day ahead. A long, bright day.

**...**

Will. The Seeker. That was what it was going to cost Vathek for his freedom to roam the castles again. Cedric wanted Caleb too, but Vathek knew he'd settle for only Will. Cedric didn't really interest in Caleb, but he'd gain a Heart from Will. At least if he was with Cerdic he could buy more time. "I'll do it."

**...**

Irma took another look at Will and dropped her hands, "Where's my new best friend anyway?"

"Huh?"

"WHAT! I thought _I _was your best friend!" Hay Lin reattached herself to Irma, sliding to the floor and wrapping her arms around Irma's knees, pretending to weep. Hay Lin had been through several boxes of high-sugar candy since she'd arrived. It was just like last year.

Irma shuffled across the floor with Hay Lin still attached, then tried to casually lean next to Will on a table. It was not working. "You were demoted after sugar-corns. Caleb? That boy, about this high and generally likes to be seen carrying a large sword.."

Will glanced up and rolled her eyes. "He's in Meridian."

**...**

"Gaea?" Caleb trudged through thick greenery and cursed his own idiocy. "GAEA?"

The birds and wildlife wakened at that and Caleb kicked the nearest thing in frustration, hopping back when the foot pulsated in silent agony; the tree standing strong. He should know better than shout in this forrest - there could easily be guards on the prowl. Caleb ripped a leaf from it's branch and pulled it apart with excess energy that seemed to eb through him with his anger. Why had he lied? Why couldn't he just suck up and go with it for once; let her have the upper hand.

"And then she had to.." Caleb knew he was sulking on the outside, but he knew Will had been right to say those things. He'd been a fool and still was being a fool, but he'd rather risk the Metaworld with a concussion than deal with the fact that she'd offered to stay instead of going to the party. _'I want you to stay forever'_.. The words reverberated in his mind and he wondered if he'd said them to her, English or not. She'd then just pulled out the map and announced the arrival of a portal. No _'We have to close it', _she just said he had until tomorrow before it closed. It was nice really.. He remembered thinging her smile was nice too; she'd sounded like the sweetest thing as she laughed last night.. Or was that the dream.. _'You look nice like that.'_ "Oh, you have got to be kidding me, I didn't say.."


	4. Chapter 4

"Nomízo óti boreí na échoun tin apokálese ómorfi."

Aldarn took in Caleb's features, with bulging wide eyes that did nothing to hide his shock, both of Caleb's words as well as his bold presence; simply standing in broad daylight at his door. "What!"

"Just a little bit.." Caleb didn't seem to realize how careless he was being.. Did he say _'beautiful'_? Aldarn studied Caleb's withdrawn features, and pasty skin. Even for Caleb, the boy looked a mess; grasping onto the door frame with either hand for support as he wavered slightly on his feet.

"Get him inside!" Aldarn staggered back as Aketon pushed him aside; pulling Caleb into their small house, the welding station at the front and storage in the basement joined Aldarn's father's work to his home life, of course barring the rebellion; of which there was no sign of except a few maps of Meridian. "Ti sto diáolo Skéfteste na érthete edó Caleb! Ti gínetai me ton eaftó mou? Aldarn? Eíste pragmatiká na gínei étsi-"

"Koíta ton. Nomízo pos pethaínei." Aldarn felt a smidgen of pride when Caleb seemed to take in his words rather than his fathers first; Caleb's green eyes studying him intently.

"I'm not dying, áchristo pségo. It's a concussion. I safós anáklisi therapeía sas pollés forés gia aftó to akrivés zimía, adelfáki." Caleb grinned through his obvious pain as Aldarn felt a blush hit his cheeks at Caleb's word of fondness, it not helping that Aketon was beaming as he tried to examine Caleb's head.

"You've already been treated, mou néou polemistí.." Aldarn smirked; it was Caleb's turn to fluster, the tips of his ears turning a tell-tail red. "Mia polý kaló érgo.."

"Will got me an Earth Doctor very quickly.." Aldarn perked up, remembering Caleb's original, opening sentence.. _'ómorfi'_..

Adlarn felt a rush of confidence as he realized that for once he might just have the upper hand; Caleb was injured, and possibly therefore more susceptible to interrogation.. "Ah, Tha.. I ómorfi kopéla.."

"Em, ómorfi kopéla?" Aldarn's father's arm slipped over Caleb's shoulder and Aldarn grinned; in a joint attack, Caleb wouldn't stand a chance..

Caleb didn't bother to shrug Aketon's arm away, his gaze grimly set on Aldarn's, in a way which might usually scare the boy, but Caleb's tact seemed to be slowed; his spoken word taking far longer to formulate from the murmur-child's mouth; Aldarn bet he could take Caleb now. "Tha is not her name, it is a word and you would no sooner like me to call you 'Aiónas'."

"And I thought he'd defend that she wasn't beautiful first.." Caleb frowned, pouting sulkily as Aketon kissed his head, muttering, _'Kai na skefteí tha eícha leftá stoíchima poté den eícha agápis..'_

**...**

"So.. Caleb is in Meridian and we _aren't _going to drag his ass out of there..?" Will rolled her eyes as Irma clucked her tongue, waiting for an answer, fully aware that Will had a card between her teeth as Irma had decided that they should be up on the walls. Irma had taken role as 'supervisor', defensively adding that it _was _her birthday, if anyone dare question her..

"I sent him.. Kind of.." Will turned to find four girls sending her disbelieving looks; was she the only one doing anything? "I think he misses his family; he was talking about Aldarn for ages last night, and it's not really his fault if he tries to sneak through - he's only fifteen.." She was glad when they shrugged and turned back to their work. She hadn't really wanted to delve into the boys privacy, and mention the way he'd laughed when she asked about his family. It scared her a little.. That he didn't answer.. It would almost have been better if he'd burst out crying and told her about their mistreated lives and un-caused-for death. But he'd only told her that he had no mother and that he'd only had a father for a little while, and not quite one at that.. And the laughing. It disturbed her what he must have been through.

"Oh well, I hope he comes back for the party - it's fancy dress, so tell him he can bring his sword if he likes." Will concentrated hard on the pin she was pushing into the wall at hat moment; trying not o snap at Irma's joke. At the girl's tittering laughter. At all of the horrible things she'd said to Caleb, not even thinking of how it must feel to be so alone on this planet; he couldn't even go to the Metaworld if he felt homesick.. Not without having to admit to her.. And easy as it must've been; the way she mocked every word he said half of the time.. "And tell him that Cornelia prefers to be on an official date, but my birthday intuition says he still has a shot at making out in the bushes.."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nomízo óti boreí na échoun tin apokálese ómorfi -<strong> I think I may have called her beautiful.

**Ti sto diáolo Skéfteste na érthete edó Caleb! Ti gínetai me ton eaftó mou? Aldarn? Eíste pragmatiká na gínei étsi- - **What the hell are you thinking of coming here Caleb! What about myself? Aldarn? Are you really becoming so-

**Koíta ton. Nomízo pos pethaínei. - **Look at him. I think he is dying.**  
><strong>

**áchristo pségo - **useless twit.

**I safós anáklisi therapeía sas pollés forés gia aftó to akrivés zimía, adelfáki - **I distinctly recall treating you several times for this exact injury, little brother.

**Mou néou polemistí - **My little warrior.

**Mia polý kaló érgo - **A good job too..

**Ah, Tha.. I ómorfi kopéla.. - **Ah, will.. The beautiful girl..

**Aiónas - **Aldarn's name mean's century, so this is the direct translation of 'Century' (Because Aldarn is using the direct translation of will as a word rather than a name).


	5. Chapter 5

Uriah Dunn examined his mask, grinning to himself at his own genius. Irma Lair was throwing her second party of the year, and he was yet to be invited. But he'd gifted her anyway, and he fully intended on being there to see the show. "Uriah, are you sure that the fireworks are a good idea?"

"Oh absolutely, Nigel," Nigel was no good at being in his group. If he didn't appreciate the more intellectual conversation, he'd never have let Nigel hang out with them it at all. But Nigel was useful too. He was too afraid to taddle, but not too dim not to stop Uriah when he'd gone too far. When the police would be involved. Nigel hadn't found out about the fireworks until now though. "Irma Lair loves her parties to be memorable."

**...**

"Ah, Caleb.. Ákousa fímes sas ítan améleia diadochikés stous drómous. Mípos pragmatiká móno me ta pódia eftheía méchri to spíti Aldarn tou? Anóito paidí, kai eíste ekeíno sto télos edó!" Aketon watched with unease as Drake sauntered into the room and smirked at Caleb, who sat on the edge of his bed waiting for Aldarn. The boy really didn't look well; his first presumption was that Earth had not been kind to him, but he assured him he was better treated there than here. Aketon did not doubt that for a second, though that did not mean Earth had been any kinder..

"No, Drake, epanéltho metá. Caleb den írthe gia na diaskedásei amfívoli koutsompoliá sou.."

"It's fine.. I don't care.." Aketon frowned, considering the way Caleb bent forward where he sat with his hands on the back of his neck, gently massaging away a pain Aketon anticipated was rather from Aldarn's ongoing happy chattering on the way to the Infinite City entrance, than from the original head wound. It could've been the concussion too, but Caleb seemed to be slightly different too; more accepting. Mature. A smile brushed Aketon's lips as Caleb peered up at Drake, "It's nice to see you, man."

"Got it! Got it! Edó, Caleb, elpízo óti den sas peirázei, allá échete páei lígo!" Aketon winced as Aldarn threw the door open, smashing face-first into Drake's back. "Drake! Vges éxo, miláo gia Caleb tóra. Gýrna píso metá kai milíste sti synécheia. An échei chróno."

Aldarn's possessiveness made the three older men grin, Caleb beaming while Aketon fondly watched the boy soak in his best friend's presence. "Drake is as granted to claim to me as you Aldarn, and besides, I already asked him to stay."

It was safe to say that Aldarn pouted.

**...**

"Alright! We're done!" Irma was beaming up at the room, balloons everywhere and streamers hanging from every available surface. The only thing the girls had not done was the bonfire Irma had insisted on; because it would just look fabulous in the spring sunset as the day drew to a close. But Irma had already explained that her father would set that up between shifts; the poor man was in the office all day and patrolling later that Saturday night.[0]

Taranee frowned at the girl, she did not recall Irma doing anything much, other than list all the fabulous things she had done over the years on her birthday to Will, though Taranee supposed it wasn't too bad - Irma generally wasn't very selfish, the fact that she chose to use her one day a year to get exactly what she wanted, Taranee had to admit that Irma was something to aspire to. It also meant that when 40 came around, Irma wouldn't be the only one dreading the arrival of her birthday.. "Yeah, _we, _good job supervising Irma."

"Why thank you Taranee, you were almost as good with your decorating." The girls grinned, Taranee's voice had been completely flat, but Irma had managed to sound serious with her reply.

"I'm glad you liked it," Taranee smiled, watching for Irma's response, "I'd hate if you didn't like your present."

"What!" Irma's blue eyes widened with shock, then narrowed as the others laughed; Taranee was glad to see that due to Will hiding the 'sugar', Hay Lin was almost like a real sane person again. "I hope you are joking Miss Cook, because otherwise you may find yourself walking home in the rain."

Taranee's smile increased in size as Irma tried to intimidate her; with someone new Taranee was shy, but Irma had a way of bringing out the jest in her as she smirked over her round-rimmed glasses. "I'll bring my umbrella."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Caleb.. Ákousa fímes sas ítan améleia diadochikés stous drómous. Mípos pragmatiká móno me ta pódia eftheía méchri to spíti Aldarn tou? Anóito paidí, kai eíste ekeíno sto télos edó! -<strong> Ah, Caleb.. I did hear rumors that you were recklessly cascading around the streets. Did you really just walk straight up to Aldarn's house? Silly boy, and you're the one in charge here!

****No, Drake, epanéltho metá. Caleb den írthe gia na diaskedásei amfívoli koutsompoliá sou - ****No, Drake, come back later. Caleb is not here to entertain your questionable gossip.

**Got it! Got it! Edó, Caleb, elpízo óti den sas peirázei, allá échete páei lígo -** Got it! Got it! Here, Caleb, I hope you don't mind, but you've been gone a while.

**Drake! Vges éxo, miláo gia Caleb tóra. Gýrna píso metá kai milíste sti synécheia. An échei chróno. - **Drake! Get out, I'm talking to Caleb now. Come back later and you can talk then. If he has time.

[0] I have strong doubts that Will's b-day could be Friday and Irma's on Saturday in a perfect calendar, but please - just let it go. :L


	6. Chapter 6

Will frowned at her own image in the mirror. She had been here before. "Every day.."

Will heard a door slamming below her in the building. She shook here head, pulling out a towel and throwing it over her large, full length mirror. She'd automatically insisted on having it when they'd arrived in Heatherfield, then it had soon been forced into her mother's room. Vividly remembering trying to push the heavy thing over the carpets of three rooms, Will had thought against pulling it back for tonight, instead finding herself dressing in her mother's room, having stupidly pushed a chair under the knob to force the door, despite the emptiness of the apartment other than her. To convince herself of other than paranoia, she'd told herself that it was in-case Blunk came, yeah, the little rodent was not the type to knock. Nor was.. Will flushed red as she thought of how Caleb had snuck into her room, and went to check the chair before remembering that he wasn't on Earth. This wasn't her room. She was such a dolt.

Biting her lip, Will pulled on a black dress, deciding the there was no better costume - a dress being furthest from what she'd usually choose to wear. Irma would probably complain, but no one else would care. Just as Will was about to walk from the room, Will pulled back the towel and regretted it when she grimaced at her reflection. Too late now..

**...**

Drake relaxed back across Caleb's bed, enjoying the newly consenting Caleb, and hoping it wasn't just the bump on his head. That was another thing. Caleb didn't get a bump on his head. Caleb was usually professional, quick, reflexed, and successful. Scratches and bruises went with the territory, but Caleb was usually careful when it came to head wounds and limbs. Those to Caleb were his most vital elements; the boy didn't generally seem quite as protective of ribs or organs. "How did you hit your head, fílos mou..?"

Aldarn looked up with a smile Drake knew was at least partly from the adrenaline rush of seeing Caleb, the pair of them having had been crouched around a map, whispering, until now as Drake (alone on the bed, waiting for Caleb and Aldarn to finish)'s boredom peaked it's limit. He knew that if he hadn't said anything, the pair would have gone on for hours. "He already told me," Drake wondered if there was a hint of Aldarn showing off in that statement, but Drake became interested as Caleb's head shot up, "He was busy looking at Will."

"After! I SAID-" Drake slipped from the hay-mattress as Caleb shot to standing, defensively, and Aldarn followed, so they all stood together in the center of the room. Caleb took one glance at either of their grins and calmed himself down. "After.. I said I was looking _after _Will."

"Will.." Drake felt his face contort into a wry grin as Caleb shifted, uncomfortable with being distinguished by mention of his supposed lover. "The redhead? Eínai arketá zestó." And then Drake suddenly felt himself hit the wall. He had been wrong - Caleb wasn't slow. Drake tried to push the boy away, but Caleb was digging his elbow into Drake's neck. "C-Caleb!" Drake hissed, "I can't b-breathe!"

"Caleb! Ton Caleb! Let him go!" Aldarn's desperate fingers clawed past Drake's throat, implying that he was in a more dangerous position than he thought. He'd only been joking. "AKETON! Patéra, ti thanátosi Caleb ton!"

Drake felt his head pound; his eyesight going blurry as Aldarn fled the room in search of his father - in truth Drake was very slightly glad, if only that Aldarn's fingers no longer scratched at the skin of his neck. Drake knew Caleb had originally been violent, but he hadn't had an outburst in months.. Drake squeezed his eyes shut, fearing the younger man; Caleb was stronger than Drake by far, and he felt Caleb's grip change, now his hand firmly, but not preventing airflow on Drake's neck. Drake refused to breathe yet though, he wouldn't risk it until Caleb was a perimeter away from him as hot breath burned the side of Drake's face. "Aftí den eínai mia gynaíka, allá korítsi kai tis ilikías sas eínai exísou kakí me Raydon na skeftó ángize. Échei táxeis polý páno sas kai tha tin sévetai kai poté den anapnéei mia léxi parousía tis óti den boreí na katalávei."

"That's a little protective.." Drake smiled faintly through his dread, and Caleb smiled as well; the rage still firmly on his face, and Drake nodded in agreement to Caleb's terms, breathing heavily as soon as Caleb released and stepped back.

"Caleb! Xérete kalýtera! Brostá apó Aldarn! An den échete to éna na apofantheí katá-"

"I'm done now." Drake stroked his neck as Caleb left the room, dragging Aldarn with him by the wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>fílos mou - <strong>my friend (like when we say mate or man as a kinda nickname)

**Eínai arketá zestó. - **She's pretty hot.

**Patéra, ti thanátosi Caleb ton! - **Father, I think Caleb's killing him!

**Aftí den eínai mia gynaíka, allá korítsi kai tis ilikías sas eínai exísou kakí me Raydon na skeftó ángize. Échei táxeis polý páno sas kai tha tin sévetai kai poté den anapnéei mia léxi parousía tis óti den boreí na katalávei. - **She is not a woman, but a girl and of age (of age meaning Drake is old enough to be married, and therefore to have sex - Caleb is basically calling her a peadophile) you are just as bad as Raydon to think of touching her. She ranks far above you (as guardian leader) and you will respect her and never breathe a word in her presence that she cannot understand.

**Caleb! Xérete kalýtera! Brostá apó Aldarn! An den échete to éna na apofantheí katá - **Caleb! You know better! In front of Aldarn! Weren't you the one to rule against-**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"She'll be coming soon Vathek. And look, the water guardian has opened our possibilities.." Cedric stood tall, ignored and occasionally glanced at by the groups of rowdy boys and giggling girls that had turned up for the event wearing monster costumes and fairy-wings alike. Such attire would generally be seen as crude; childish at such an age as thirteen, and yet here was half of Heatherfield's youth turning up to embrace it. Mostly the girls wore dresses, with simple garments that claimed it to be a costume; animal ears or a masquerade mask.. Tonight they would have the best chance, Cedric thought, pulling out his own simple red mask; he could easily just contort the colour of his skin, but Elyon was less likely to spot him, fully clad in slightly gothic clothing. Vathek's costume was far more devastatingly brilliant. But the guardians were not supposed to know Vathek was here - the only flaw in him going as himself. "Tonight, and for tonight only, mas eléftheroi na perpatá metaxý tous!"

Vathek turned to him then, an appraising eyebrow at the level of noise Cedric allowed himself to speak, but Cedric knew that the only enemy that would recognize him as an enemy would, if at all, be arriving with a loud redhead, who bubbled with so much energy due to the Heart that Cedric would quickly sense her presence. "Should we not approach this with more stealth?"

"Come come Vathek," Cedric played a charming smile to a young girl, who, while on the arm of some greasy haired youth, giggled shamelessly to the well verbalized disapproval of her boyfriend. Cedric then pulled out the small poster which had been taped to a lamppost around the block from his sleeve, showing it over-statingly to Vathek, "It says that everyone that knows Irma Lair is invited. I think we fit the category."

**...**

"Anáthema, Eínai trelós Aketon! Mou móno asteía!" Aketon frowned as Drake rubbed his mind, pacing back and forth, though when he reached Aketon again, he received what Aketon depicted a well deserved slap on the head. "Ow!"

"Silly boy; anóitos. You should know better than to mock your higher. And in front of Aldarn no less! No wonder he was angry!"

At this Drake stopped, looking at Aketon with shock and appall. "She's not even here! And barely a higher! Besides, I've met Will, I don't think she'd be too offended!"

"Will?" Aketon stared at Drake with considering eyes; Drake was parent-free, but certainly not mature enough not to need repercussions and guidance. Drake certainly seemed to know - Aketon judged from the young man's look of dread - that Aketon was ready to force into him some of that guidance. Drake, at courting age and being a bachelor for marriage, was one man alike many others, led astray by the war from his morals; being intimate with several of the young ladies of the rebellion and having no intention of further pursuing any of them. Until Caleb showed an interest in the young women of Earth, Aketon had worried that Drake would be Aldarn's only role model in lust and marriage. "WILL! Ti échete kánei tóra? Miloúsa gia Caleb, kai tóra vrísko sas apotharrýnei to móno állo prósopo apó Aldarn pou eínai léxi faínetai na simaínei kolasménon prágma s 'aftón! Eínai aftó pou prospatheí na paíxei megálo adelfó, Drake, epeidí aftó den eínai asteío.. What did you say?"

Drake's head had dropped, and he mumbled into the collar of his shirt, before realizing what Aketon had asked and looking up to the man with a childish respect. Aketon and his departed wife had only birthed one son, but due to death's of two parents and the 'adoptive' Julian, he'd ended up with three; only Caleb resented him for it though. "It wasn't bad. I just said she was attractive.. It may have been hot actually.. I can't quite.. Recall.."

Aketon cursed, giving Drake another slap on the head before leaving the boy in search of his 'other two sons'.. No wonder Caleb had been upset. He'd thought Drake meant to claim her.. Body first.

**...**

"Happy birthday Irma!" Mathew Olsen smiled politely at the young girl, he didn't want to ask so soon, but undeniably the reason he was here was not the brunette he hardly knew. Nor Taranee Cook - an equal stranger. In fact he hardly knew any of the five girls, now six. He knew Cornelia, and knew _of _Elyon Brown, and now he knew Will.. He couldn't help himself. "Is Will here?"

He smiled over the crowing and heavy slaps on the back his friends gave him as he caved to the torment. He was here for Will. It was hard not to be. Irma too smiled, though more in a heavily lidded 'knowing' look as she waited for the cheers of _'WAAAYY!' _to subside. "She's not here yet."

Matt nodded apreciatively, moving on into the party, followed by his gang of _'Hard luck, mate.'_s..

**...**

Vathek knocked the back of his hand against Cedric's chest, "She's here." It would have been easy to take her now. No one had seen her, and no one had seen them, and he had her trust to ask her to come to privacy. But he wasn't here to take her on an unfair fight. He wasn't sure whether to get her in the end or not. Part of him wanted her to kick and scream when he snatched her. Part of him wondered where the hell Caleb was.

"No sign of murmur-boy then. Good. That should simplify things." Cedric's flirtatious smirk had not left his features and Cedric motioned to the back of the house. "Let's go inside." Except that Cedric wouldn't be going inside. Elyon had barely missed him on her way in. Vathek would go it alone, and Cedric would be using telepathy. He was going to have to take her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas eléftheroi na perpatá metaxý tous<strong> - we are free to walk among them

**Anáthema, Eínai trelós Aketon! Mou móno asteía! - **Damn, he'd crazy Aketon! I was only joking around!

**Ti échete kánei tóra? Miloúsa gia Caleb, kai tóra vrísko sas apotharrýnei to móno állo prósopo apó Aldarn pou eínai léxi faínetai na simaínei kolasménon prágma s 'aftón! Eínai aftó pou prospatheí na paíxei megálo adelfó, Drake, epeidí aftó den eínai asteío -** What have you done now? I was talking about Caleb, and now I find you discouraging the only other person from Aldarn who's word seems to mean a damned thing to him! Is this you trying to play big brother, Drake, because this isn't funny..


	8. Chapter 8

I don't think I clarified this before, but 'ton' means 'the' officially, and said before a name is like being respectful and formal.

* * *

><p>"Caleb! O Chálev!" Aldarn anxiously looked to the door, knowing his father would well be making a scene to the rebellion public on the other side as he called Caleb scoldingly, rattling the door-handle which was blocked by Caleb with a chair. At this moment, Aldarn was glad he hadn't unveiled to Caleb about his meeting with Will and the incident of the Black Roses. Currently he was wondering how long before Aketon gave up on Caleb, and started talking to Aldarn to open the door.<p>

"Maybe you should answer, ton Caleb." Aldarn fidgeted on a chair near center of the room, while Caleb laid out all of Aldarn's changes on the large meeting table. There weren't many, but Caleb still managed to make a mess, and it made Aldarn nervous to be here - usually Caleb might go in here to deal with anger, but never had anyone been taken with him inside. Aldatn hadn't seen Caleb so violent in over a year now, and even a his best friend, Aldarn wondered if he'd leave the room with a bruise. "Ton-"

"Don't be so formal Aldarn, ton is a word for elders.." Caleb glanced up at Aldarn from his work, and Aldarn was surprised that the boy was curiously calm. "You should probably try it on your father."

"You don't call my father by ton."

Caleb grinned down at his work and Aldarn relaxed slightly, "I don't particularly respect your father though. _You _have to."

"Ton- ..Caleb..?" Aldarn swung his legs on the chair, looking up at the high ceiling as he let his apprehension ebb away. It was hard for Caleb; Aldarn's father said. It wasn't fair for Caleb. "Do you think my father loves you?"

"An to kánei, den skopévo tin efkairía tou gámou tou.." Aldarn cracked a grin, laughing out loud as Caleb went back onto his work, but Aldarn wasn't finished.

"I love you Caleb."

Aldarn watched expectantly to Caleb, at least expecting to get a rise out of the boy, but Caleb only looked up, with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm not marrying you either, adelfáki."

"That's what I mean; _'adelfáki'_.. Fylí.." Caleb had put down his work, and Aldarn knew that Caleb was listening, despite the strong gaze that held on to the papers on the table. Aldarn bit his lip. "Do you ever miss patéra sas?"

"I don't have a father Aldarn. You are standing on rough terrain." Aldarn felt his throat go dry then. He'd expected Caleb to acknowledge Julian. He thought he'd tell Aldarn that he wasn't blood with Julian. But it was the hollow tought that Caleb didn't even care that much that bothered Aldarn.

"Ton pérase Julian.."

"No Aldarn." Aldarn could swear there was a gloss on Caleb's eyes, but that was probably wishful thinking. "I don't have family. Not You. Not Aketon. Not Julian."

"Okay.." Aldarn knew that Caleb didn't want him there anymore, by the way he watched Aldarn, then flickered to the door, then watched again. Aldarn silently stood and pushed the chair under the table. It wouldn't have mattered for the pounding still at the door. He removed the blocking chair too, before opening the door and passing Aketon without word. He'd gone too far this time. He could only imagine if he'd suggested Will..

**...**

Will didn't feel well. She wasn't even inside yet. She considered making an astral drop, but that was against the rules. She considered that Caleb could've been captured, but that wasn't true. She hoped. "Excuse me!"

Will stepped back, feeling a chill on her bare legs as a boy wearing a Hulk outfit pushed past, before pushing forward herself, and into the party. Music thumped. The floor vibrated. And the temperature had heavily increased within the second she'd stepped through the door. If she thought her party was popular, Irma's was horrendous. She was barely a few feet into the room and she could barely breathe as smoke machines whirred and the stench of a hundred perfumes along with crowd-dancers' sweat trapped her.. That or the horde of people that were pushing and heaving past her at the doorway rush. She wanted to go home. And it wasn't too late.. "Will!"

She stood corrected.

* * *

><p><strong>An to kánei, den skopévo tin efkairía tou gámou tou.. -<strong> If he does, I don't intend on marrying him..

**adelfáki -** little brother

**fylí -** family

**pérase -** passed (ton pérase would be respect to the dead)


	9. Chapter 9

Vathek pushed through thick clusters of people, several complimenting him as they danced and laughed. There she was. He should've been able to warn her; he wished he could. But Cedric was currently seeing through his eyes, and Vathek knew that her only chance was that the number of people here would be able to stop him, rather than running screaming. "What do you think Will?"

"I.. I.." He knew she wouldn't be able to think properly. She must be able to sense him, though perhaps she'd blame it on the clouds of smelly smoke that created a dim fog in the air. Vathek snarled as he was pushed out of the way, by someone in a duck outfit.

"Make way for the food!" The boy laughed light heartedly at himself, and Vathek had to use all of his restraint not to pull back the duck and pumel his face into the ground. He needed Will to gain his pass back into the castle. If he had a hold of her and was stopped, he'd be better chanced than if he never touched her at all.

"I dunno guys, I don't really feel well." Vathek stepped back as Will was given a gentle pat of comfort from the fire guardian, who'd murmured something in the redheads ear, to which she shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. Trust Irma to get the smoke machines out.."

**...**

"What was that?" Aketon pushed into the meeting room after the hasty retreat of his son, finding Caleb hunched over, leaning on the massive block of a table - the table itself was covered in maps and papers. Caleb shook his head, only making a quiet moaning sound to verbalize his distaste for Aketon's presence. "I'm not leaving, mon Caleb. Drake.."

Aketon paused; when Caleb shifted, pushing his floppy hair out of his face, Aketon had almost thought he was going to speak, but nothing came. He would have to continue.

"Drake asteievótan, you know that right?" Caleb glared up at him, with raw eyes that burned from the inside with green hatred, but the outer skin was a tell-tale pink that meant Caleb had been.. 'Upset'. Aketon knew for a fact that Caleb was not a cryer, but when he got upset he would immediatly rub at his eyes until the flesh blushed at his eyelids. The one thing that disturbed Aketon was that even Will was not enough to make Caleb _truely.. _'Upset'.

"It doesn't matter. She is above him anyway."

Aketon sighed, pulling up a chair next to Caleb, who stood almost diagonally as he was leaning so far on the table. "Drake has been led astry Caleb, by a war which has seized the philosophy of many men, before it has even truely begun. He has been led astray, and has led many women with him, but Caleb, even if he _were _capable, he would never touch Will. He wouldn't dare do that to any girl - he knows you would kick his gáidaros."

Caleb didn't even acknowledge the joke, and Aketon found his hands looking for something to do; the nerves of talking to Caleb would never truely leave him, because this is what Julian did. Even when they'd had to chain him down to stop him fighting, Julian had had no fear. Julian had seen the boy beneath the rage. Aketon had only been able to see the monster beneath the boy.. Aketon sat on his hands.

"He isn't bad Caleb. I know that Raydon was a very bad man.. _Is _a very bad man.. But Drake isn't like that. Ítan móno asteía." Aketon sat then, maybe ten minutes or two, and Caleb stood still, leaning against the table; neither working, nor joining the conversation, and something came to mind in Aketon. "You polý san ki aftín, don't you?"

"I am only her friend."

Aketon nearly fell off his chair when Caleb answered; he'd thought he'd be having a one-sided conversation for hours - if not for Caleb, to calm _himself _down from their near-quietus of Drake. When he was sure that Caleb in fact _had _spoken, Aketon smiled, "Of course. Aftó eínai pou símana. Don't let the others tease you because you have been lucky unlike them. You have been luck to befriend five beautiful young girls, each with a ómorfi heart."

"Prépei na sas diorthósei, Aketon." Aketon was met by a pair of emeralds, surprisingly filled with mirth. Caleb could be reckless and shabby, but Aketon could see that he was a stunner.[0]

"Oh?"

Aketon felt himself relax as Caleb smiled at him, almost wryly as the boy's troubles left him to make room for the thoughts of his new guardian friends. Aketon knew this face; a face reserved strictly for Aldarn until now. A face that revealed Caleb finding humor in something. And Aketon felt gratitude that he was the one for it to be shared with. "Will has two hearts, Aketon, ton."

The 'ton' was slipped in at the end; an afterthought of the small joke, but Aketon beamed with pride as Caleb grinned at the joke - or maybe he was laughing at the build up he had made; tension deflated by his purposefully-awful punchline.

"She's wonderful, ton Aketon. She's like.. Eínai akrivós éna kopéla, ki ómos mia ágria epikefalís taftóchrona.. She's like all of them, and none of them at all.." Aketon slid his hands out, resting his elbos on the table as Caleb grinned madly, wryly.. He had never seen Caleb as happy as he looked now. "Ton Aketon.. She may kánoun éna kalýtero fílo apó ó, ti Aldarn."

Caleb had stepped forward and leaned right over the table when he'd said that. Lowering his voice, as though it was a great secret; juicy gossip. Aketon's smile had fallen. It wasn't what he'd said - Aketon knew Caleb would relight Meridian's suns before he left Aldarn's side as his friend, but it was the reminder of Aldarn. Of the way Caleb had looked when he arrived. If he focussed on the rims of Caleb's eyes he could still see the slightest tint of pink. "Caleb, ti ékane mon Aldarn léne?"

**...**

Will grimaced as the music pumped loud in her ears, reverberating throughout her body. She really didn't feel well. But she couldn't leave until she saw the- "Oh!"

Hazel eyes widened as two hands seized her arms, pulling her back into the responsible being. Her hands insantly flew to the arms; strongly holding her back at her collar; just below her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>asteievótan -<strong> was joking

**gáidaros - **ass

**Ítan móno asteía - **He was only joking.

**polý san ki aftín - **really like her ('like' being the friendly connotation, not romantic way)

**Aftó eínai pou símana -** That's what I meant.

**ómorfi - **beautiful

**Prépei na sas diorthósei , Aketon - **I should correct you, Aketon.

**Eínai akrivós éna kopéla, ki ómos mia ágria epikefalís taftóchrona - **She is just a girl, and yet, a fierce leader at the same time..

**She may kánoun éna kalýtero fílo apó ó, ti Aldarn - **She may make a better friend than Aldarn (it's a joke - a dig, because of how attached and possesive Aldarn is)

**Caleb, ti ékane mon Aldarn léne? - **Caleb, what did Aldarn say? ('mon' is an addition, like ton, except the other way round - like a reference to a child)

[0] This is almost 'fatherly pride' or maybe closer to 'uncley' pride, so please don't make a big deal that it is disguisting or anything :L


	10. Chapter 10

"**Matt Olsen is looking for you.**" Will tugged away Irma's arms, and felt her cheeks flush pink; hopefully unnoticably in the coloured lighting. "**And yes, we _can _totally see you blushing.**"

"Um, I don't really wanna-" Will found herself falling in Mathew Olsen's direction, barely avoiding a pair of outstretched blue hands that were probably part of some sort of costume. Will didn't normally mind rough housing, but tonight she wasn't in the mood to be pushed. Not even by the birthday girl.

Will steadied herself on the thin body she'd collapsed over, not sure if her sight was bluring or if it was just the fog paired with the pattern on the shirt she was faced with. "Hi!"

"Helloo.. Matt.." Will smiled awkwardly as he helped her to her feet; her hand reflexivly going to her hair, though there would never be enough de-tangling to fix it. "Fancy falling over you here."

Her tone was flat, and though she didn't want to be rude, she'd almost hoped his slightly dejected look would lead to him going away. No. He was staying. "Will.. I know right! I mean, yeah, the corridor.." Will didn't remember this boy being such a dunce as he slowly turned the colour of her hair - or she assumed as the lights made it impossible to depict the exact colour of his crimson. "So, is you're boyfr-"

"**What?**" A heavy bassline kicked in and Will squinted at him through the haze of party-mist. Or maybe that was just her eyes..

"**It doesn't matter.. Nevermind.. Look I wanted to ask you-**" He might have continued; Will didn't know, but she swiped a cup of soda from a passing tray - whoever the carrier was taking it to could wait, and almost immediatly dropped it as a noise rang out and she swore she caught sight of the large hands again before squeazing her eyes closed.

"**Matt?**" Will clutched at her head and slit her eyes to find the boy still talking to her, "**Matt! The music's too loud - I'm going outside for a bit!**"

"**What?**" Will frowned at the boy and shook her head at him, pushing through the crowds and leaving him, mouh agape. He deserved it; Cornelia had said she though he liked her, but Will had honestly thought someone at seventeen might better hold grasp of a thing called manners.. And reality. He hadn't even noticed that she wasn't hearing him. He hadn't even seen that she was quite clearly in pain. Will wondered how Caleb's headache might be.

**...**

"Idiot!" Cedric seethed from outside the door; watching through Vathek's mind as Will's vibrant hair disappeared into the distance. He knew Vathek could hear him, but the shapeshifter didn't care. "Why didn't you just take her?"

_'It's not as easy as it looks.' _Cedric frowned, as some explicit discription followed, cursing the girl with the redhair and making him doubt Vathek was lying. He really was trying his best to take her.

"Well, where is she going? She's getting away from you Vathek." Cedric pressed his back against the wall as a pair of youngsters came out of the back door, attached to one another by the lips. It was disgusting. But Cedric would soon be distracted.

_'She's going outside.' _Cedric smirked as the water guardian and air walked past him, carrying a small box and talking about how Taranee was so selfish to make them do this all on their own, and how it was a waste of matches to light the fire this way. If they were preoccupied, this would be easy alone; nevermind with Vathek following her from behind.

**...**

Caleb left the room more unhappy than he'd come. But he felt better for it, he supposed. It had helped to tell Aketon that Aldarn had brought up Julian and fylí. He liked that Aketon didn't ask. Didn't expect. Even if it was because deep down the poor old man still couldn't trust Caleb. Caleb could hardly trust himself these days, so it was hardly in the right place to abdicate on the man. Aketon wasn't one that Caleb had ever shown respect to, but Caleb truely thought the man deserved medals. Even Julian wasn't quite Aketon. "Aldarn, mon Aldarn, lypámai kai sas agapó. Eíste mou fylí."

Caleb planted a kiss on the very top of Aldarn's head as he jumped across the room, feeling a hundred and one times lighter than he had earlier. Aldarn was not the only one staring, as the rebellion's people gawped at the display of affection. He was sure he heard murmurs of _'akatállilo' _as he smiled at them all.

"That's right, eímai erotevménos, kai échei me mikró adelfó mou." Caleb saw Aldarn flush red a little, but a light filled the boys eyes as Caleb stood boldly in front of the community. He would regret this tomorrow - hell, he was starting to regret it now, but Caleb was just glad to know that at least Aldarn was twice as embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>fylí - <strong>family

**Aldarn, mon Aldarn, ypámai kai sas agapó. Eíste mou **fylí **-** Aldarn, (child) Aldarn, I am sorry and I love you. You are my family.

**akatállilo -** innappropriate (as in because 'how dare such a being assume rights to a family, and how dare he even _pretend _to actually hone the ability to feel such a human emotion as love, even brotherly' :L)

**That's right, eímai erotevménos, kai échei me mikró adelfó mou. - **That's right, I am in love, and it's with my little brother. (kind of a joke, though Caleb did mean that he loves Aldarn in a brotherly way [I almost rate them like twins slightly] and the rebellion just think he's crazy because they don't know about anything that's happened today other than Caleb storming past earlier- not an unusual sight)


	11. Chapter 11

This is short; no, TINY, but I am out of time and I really want to get the next bit in a seperate chapter tomorrow: Caleb is on his way home.. ;)

* * *

><p>They had talked about everything, Aketon and Caleb. Everyone knew Aldarn was lying about Caleb already being <em>'ímisy se agápi me, tha'<em>: half in love with Will. But Drake was quite sure that the very bummed-out looking women weren't lying about his rebel leader's display of affection, and he'd thought everyone knew that Caleb didn't love people, and that Aldarn was lying about his friendship being different. Until now, as far as Drake knew, Caleb didn't allow reference to relation. Maybe Caleb really was half in Will.. "That boy is mia émpnefsi."

Drake kicked back his legs, so that they rested outstretched in front of them on a chair, "Don't bother Aketon, Caleb is no inspiration; you are only happy he was showing respect to you, and that he favors your son. You will have to watch that Caleb does not become Filikó."

The last statement had been out of spite, but Drake smirked when Aketon jerked to standing. "Caleb is not Filikó. You are more worrying, what with your insecurity and women."

"Naí, naí, naí, and Caleb is in love with a redhaired girl who _'will not, under any peristáseis, be mistreated.'._" Drake grinned at Aketon's mock-horror as the man feigned a lack of knowledge about Caleb's beguin. "Now don't be crude. Tell me about his infatuation."

"Not that I know what you are talking about, Caleb said very little about Will. He only made a joke that she had two hearts, and said she was wonderful and.." A joke was unusual. Wonderful was a word that Caleb would soon find used against him. But Aketon had paused and smiled in a way that Drake knew this would be the best bit. "And he said he likes Will better than Aldarn."

Now _that_ was news. Drake's eyebrows hit his hairline. "An synechísei aftó epáno, aftós tha prépei na symmetéchoun prin apó ména."

"If he dies tomorrow he will be _married _before you, nyfítsa. Don't kid yourself."

**...**

"Out of my way!" Vathek was out of the building just in time to catch a glimpse of the redhair before all hell broke loose. The few people other than the keeper that were dotted around the garden quickly became far duplicated as a rocket flew through the screaming and smashed through the window. "What in Gods-"

**...**

Nigel hadn't understood when Uriah had told him the fireworks were where they belonged, but now the boy realized that the foolish twit had stuffed everyone of them into the fire. Screams echoed around the garden as people shoved their way as far from the house and fire as possible, while a small explosion seemed to occur in the Lair's home. "HELP! CALL 911!"

"Uriah! You could kill someone!" The greasy faced boy's laughter ceased as realization sunk in, that the rockets were neither small, nor, thank's to the firecrackers, was the bonfire anymore. Nigel pulled out his phone while he gaped at the blaze. This wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>Naí, naí, naí, - <strong>Yes, yes, yes

**peristáseis - **circumstances

**An synechísei aftó epáno, aftós tha prépei na symmetéchoun prin apó ména - **If he keeps this up, he'll be engaged before me

**nyfítsa - **weasel/rascal


	12. Chapter 12

Will couldn't think. One second she'd been wavering across the lawn to the bonfire, intending to wish Irma a happy birthday and then go home. Then chaos had filled the lawn in the space of sixty seconds and Will was being pushed back and forth while people screamed out for help, "What's going on?"

A pair of large hands wrapped theirselves around her and she looked down to recognise the bluey Meridian skin, but it was gone in an instant, with only an _'Ugh!' _sound among the thick crowding. Or did she imagine it? Phantom pains of where the hands had squeezed her (or where she thought they had) were the only evidence she had been grabbed at all, and she could've easily imagined it..

"Ow!" Her hand went straight to her shoulder as someone barged past, but then she caught a glimpse of the flames and realized why people were running. Oranges and reds licked across the grass and fireworks seemed to be going off, far too close to the people around her. She had to get out of here.

**...**

He'd been so close. Cedric snarled as Vathek was pushed away from Will.

**...**

"No!" Taranee tried to calm the flames, her hands outstretched ahead of her, but in her current form she was too weak. "Fire!"

It was no use. And someone had to stop the fireworks; she'd be best transformed, but she could hear a siren in the distance. They would sort it. "Look, please, just stop pushi-"

"Will!" Taranee spotted the redhead trying to get out of an entrapment of several considerably larger people and Taranee knew she'd be struggling. Taranee started striding forward through the running, screaming friends and aquaintances that passed her by without forethought, but the crowd around Will quickly dissipated and Taranee could no longer move. "WILL!"

**...**

Caleb stepped through the portal with a smile on his face. Maybe not the ridiculous boyish grin he'd had when he left, but Caleb felt good. Calm. Aketon had been great, and he didn't doubt that the reason he'd left early was because of how the man had brought up Will. How he had said that it was okay if Caleb didn't want to talk about Julian. How he didn't have to have a family, but Aldarn was only trying to get at Caleb being welcome in theres. And Caleb thought it might be good, for a little while, to have a family. And it didn't have to be perfect. And he didn't need a mother. Will didn't have a father. Will didn't even have a brother or a sister, but she called her mother and her a whole family.

Caleb walked through the park with leisure. Something he didn't often feel that he had, but certainly something he liked. It was a beautiful night and he knew Irma's party was still going, and he knew that the brunette wanted him there, but he wished he didn't have to go. He wished, as he sat down on a park bench, that he could sit here and tell Will all about págos-gyalí and about the Mage's quarter and that he'd known all along about it being her last night and not Cornelia. He wished he could take her away from the party and admit that he actually quite liked her, and that he valued her as a friend, far more than the others..

Caleb glanced up at the portal that needed closing. Maybe he could. And maybe, she'd be glad that he'd taken her away; as far as Caleb knew, Will didn't even like parties and she'd spent most of last time with him.. Well, not really by choice, but even with Cedric, her taking care of him was by far the most merorable part of the evening, and he supposed she took care of him alot. It was a give and take and now they'd both've been dead without the other. Caleb stretched his arms up, starting to walk in a relaxed pace to Irma's house.

**...**

Irma Lair had just barely missed a fire-rocket, and was at the fence when she heard the scream over all others and the ambients; blue flashing close-by and if it weren't for the flames she knew she'd see red. Deep, petrified blues searched the scene for the source of Taranee's voice, and hopefully from there, to Will. "Irma!"

As Irma's father found his daughter, Irma instantly used his relieved hug as leverage to stand on the fence. Will, alone on an otherwise empty patch of land looking dazed; Irma took in the rocket just as it hit the ground behind Will.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been cold. Even in the rush and the bodies and the masses everywhere, Will now realized how cold it had been in comparison to the intense ignition of her skin when something had gone off behind her. In front of her. She had turned around to look, just in time for the thing to burst and sting her eyes as she winced away from whatever kind of firework it was. It was surrounding her; engulfing her in a feverish cascade of smoke and fire and she knew she didn't have a chance as soon as it started to seem cooler.. If it had been long enough for her skin to get par-used to it, then Will wondered how she might've managed not to be dead while people's faces blurred through the wavering air - the heat waves warping their shapes as they screamed and pointed and she knew she must be part of the centre fire by now; the flames attracting to one another until two fires became one, and Will was trapped in the middle of it, supposing Taranee might be the only thing protecting her, if she was even responsible..

**...**

Wonderful.. That's what he'd used to describe her.. Caleb had wanted to say more, but he knew that Aketon rarely saw him excited and he'd say something which would be taken the wrong way. He wanted to say all of the things Will was good at. What she was, rather more oftenly, bad at. How she could only fly and yet she mostly stayed firmly on the ground.. How scared she had been in the sandpit and how she needed to be snapped into reality, but then she'd be amazing.. How Will would make him feel guilty over nothing, but just as easily forgive him like that.. How she'd kicked him for no reason and 'spilt' her coffee on him when she was mad.. How she would do everything wrong, but everything in the end went just as they planned.. How Caleb really did like to have a partner in this war who wasn't like Aldarn, who did as he said. She really was wonderful.

**...**

"Oh my God.." Tom Lair felt his heart lurch as he caught sight of what everyone was pointing at. He was only there to calem the riots, but Thomas prayed to bless the soul of the poor girl in the flames.

"WILL!" Most of the people were out, and Thomas held tightly around his daughter's middle as she tried to lean over and shout for her friend. The girl in the fire. He'd recognised her as the 'birthday girl', last time there'd been a gathering in his house, and Tom knew the girl wasn't much older than Irma, and that she had only just moved over. He hadn't even met her mother.. He couldn't even place her second name as it rolled listlessly about his mind.

Firefighters were dousing the flames, and the relatively small fire that was leaking from the house was put out quickly by just buckets. It was the bonfire they were shouting about and aiming their hoses at. A bonfire that sat too close for comfort to Irma's little friend. But the fire wasn't spreading and they seemed to be getting it to smother where Will would soon be taken to safety, and there he could call her mother.

**...**

"Will!" Taranee was closest when the guardian leader was pulled from the flames, but Cedric was more concerned by the status of missing that his accomplice had aquired during the fete. Cedric would have to leave. The party was over. The guardian's stood together in a tight circle as a police officer seemed to fuss over the little redheaded girl in her little singed dress..

"Méchri tin epómeni forá." Until next time. He'd catch her then. She'd never survive him for much longer.. By the end of next week he vowed to catch one of his peices of meat to roast for the Prince. But Will was far more effeminate than Caleb, though barely so as the child fairly resembled a boy in the body. Phobos had mentioned her in passing. He wanted her for something. The prince had originally called her by 'Heart' or status, but then he'd said 'Will'. Cedric wasn't sure if he wanted her for ascendancy or intimacy, but by God would Cedric be the one to serve her to His Greatness. Phobos was one stirke off a God. Cedric didn't have to believe it. Caleb proved it.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay! Here we go! I wanted this last chapter to be amazing, and what's better than Caleb and Will (duh, nothing - that's why you're all here reading a WxC-fic!), so I put their perspectives in, along with just a hint of evil at the end.. MUAHAHAAA!

* * *

><p>The nature park wasn't half a mile from Irma's and ten minutes down the line he'd seen smoke.<p>

Twelve minutes and he'd realized it was Irma's house.

At thirteen he'd remembered the infamous bonfire.

At fourteen he decided that was too much smoke.

Another thirty seconds and he heard the wailing of more police cars than Irma's father might ever be popping by with.

At fifteen he started running.

"Not a scratch on her! Barely a hint of a burn! She's untouched!" Caleb pushed through the men in brightly coloured outfits, weaving in and out of scattered youths talking to police men, and over the crispy blackened ground that led to a group of four. When Caleb arrived, the girls looked up at him, shivering slightly. He felt a rock in his throat and saliva burned like fire.. Or maybe that was bile.. He hadn't seen red when he'd came in here.

"She's fine. Will. She's over there. With my dad." Irma seemed to know him best, often reading his mind while the others laughed when he wasn't being funny, or remained silent when he was. Caleb nodded, his emerald eyes flashing over their pretty dresses, Irma's torn and Taranee's seemed to have been smudged with soot. Then he looked to where Irma was pointing, and the lodge that had left his throat returned. She didn't look fine.

"Look, please don't call my mom, she's working tonight and I-" Will turned the upper half of her body to look at him, as Caleb tried to remember walking over towards her. Pale fingers pulled up her crooked sleeve, well it was a halterneck so it couldn't be the sleeve; she must've been wearing a vest. The police officer was staring at him - Irma's father was waiting for something along the lines of an explanation to his prescence, but Caleb was only struggling to see what remained of her dress from the way she was perched on a car bonnet with her back to him. She was watching too now, in a different way as he wondered why he was doing that: looking at their dresses. As if he might find one he liked and be able to tell one of them that they looked pretty. As if he'd be expected to do that now. Will's brown eyes watched him quietly and the way they rested with him in veiw made the other noises drown away from his ears. Like as if he was in water..

"-hear me?" Caleb blinked when he got to her exposed knees, and looked up to the officer Tom Lair who was looking at him for an answer.

Caleb's mind had slowed down. Usually he'd say something. _'No'.. 'I'm sorry'. _Caleb didn't know whether or not to apologise. "What?"

Tom Lair's gaze was firm, not in the calm way that Caleb could feel Will was still looking at him, but firm because they needed to be. Firm, but terrified. "Can you take her home? I can't leave her alone, and then I wouldn't have to call her mother."

Caleb nodded grimmly, and Mr Lair seemed to come to life as he talked into his walkie talkie and took small paces left and right. Caleb still couldn't hear the noise of the background. Everything around him seemed incredibly slow apart from Mr Lair who whizzed from one end of his invisable line to the other. Apart from Will who didn't look like she was moving at all from the back; having had turned around again, leaning back on her outstretched arms on the rest of the bonnet behind her. If Caleb took a step forward he'd be able to see her mobing slightly, her dangling legs swinging as the night sky brought a breeze which would hit the bare skin of her legs. But Caleb couldn't take a step forward. He was searching to prove his own thoughts wrong. To diminish his slightest hint of fear. Except that no one else was sitting on a car bonnet. No one else was getting special attention. Caleb's green-apple eyes again wandered the seams of her dress. No one else's dress was burned.

**...**

He hadn't said a word, and icy winds blew past causing Will to shiver in nothing except from what was originally barely a dress. He stopped then, and Will turned to find Caleb removing the long coat he would have worn to Meridian. He stared into her and she found herself with nothing to do, but stare back into those powerful eyes that stung with foggy emotions that she didn't quite understand. "You can close the portal tomorrow. Just like you said."

Will gave the closest thing she could to an answer; her nod could've been mistaken for a quiver, but he seemed to see it, throwing her the coat and continuing in the direction of her house. He was being kind, she knew, but Will wished that his lack of questioning how her dress got singed off up to an almost promiscuous height could be filled with something else. Anything. He could tell her about math for all she cared.. Except that Caleb didn't like math either. He didn't like much.

"Will.." He'd stopped again, this time just ahead of her. But then the back of his longish brown hair shook and he kept walking, changing his mind about saying something.

"I got a burn on my arm." Will almost slapped her hand to her mouth when the words had gone out, but she stopped where she stood and Caleb turned around to face her. Grim. Tired. He walked over and she raised her forarm so the bottom was facing him, revealing a patch of slightly melted skin; not more than you could acheive with an oven. His eyes searched over it, one hand holding onto hers; she knew it was only to hold her steady as his fingers were wrapped around her wrist, but she bit her lip as his warm palm rested on her own cool one. With the other hand he'd raised it just at the height of her arm from the ground, and he placed two fingers on the only part of her body that wasn't freezing. She seethed and he looked up at her again, though his hands didn't move or shake. After long seconds of silence he let his eyes wander back down to the burn, and she held her breath as his fingers glazed over the surface; cooling her searing hot wound. He went back and forth three times over it before he dropped his hand, and folded hers over with the one holding onto him. Then he stepped back and they were stuck again. In an awkward void of green and brown as either of them tried to use the other's eyes to understand.

"We can fix that at your house." And just like that he turned away. And just like that he started walking and Will trailed along behind. And just like that she tried to flex away the odd sensation in her arm, as her burn flared hot and her palm tingled algid; missing the warmth that his skin had given her, if only for the comfort of a friend. But she felt better, she supposed. It wasn't that she was anything other than calm, but he'd only calmed her further with his silence and the way he tried to be subtle in making obvious of his motions. Taking his time to let her see his hand before it touched her skin. Let her see what he was about to do. She didn't know how much Caleb knew about what had happened, but she had realized when he'd thrown her his coat that he was afraid to help put it on for her. He was afraid he'd startle her. It almost made her want to laugh.

Will's tingle of a smile about to form dropped as a man looked at her from his gothic black clothes, and simple red mask. He wasn't just looking at her though.. He was watching her. Will let her eyes drop to the ground, staring at the backs of Caleb's ankles as she quickened her pace slightly, to meet him, a few feet ahead. When she tugged at his arm to slow him down slightly, she glanced back to find nothing where she was sure she'd seen a man. She searched the shadowy alley behind where he'd stood, but she wouldn't see him if he was there. Will turned back, standing almost arm to arm with Caleb as they walked on in silence.[0]

* * *

><p>[0]Well, shoulder to elbow is more likely I think, but I didn't think Will would call herself short, especially when she'd busy sticking by Caleb's side in fear of a mysterious stalkerish man.. (I'll give you a hint if you SOMEHOW didn't get it... It's Cedric.)<p> 


End file.
